Prisoner of Love
by Symphony of the Ravens
Summary: Gokudera can't open up to those around him anymore, though he can't escape fate's helping hand either. What can Yamamoto do to help Gokudera open up to the world? 8050/YamaGoku and a little 1827
1. Rainy Solitude

**Aly: Hi! This is my first attempt at an 8059 fic. I really love the pairing, and about the same time I started loving them I started to love the JDrama ****Last Friends****. I got a lot of inspiration from both that the song Prisoner of Love by Hikaru Utada, and the Manga/anime JunJou Romantica. They're a lot alike Nowaki/Hiroki in my eyes (they're my fave couple in the series). I really recommend to you to watch both, and to see the scenes that I stole and twisted to fit this story. Love you all for reading this, YamaGoku forever!**

* * *

Clouds were rolling in, dark and heavy. And soon they opened up for rain to crash down. Umbrellas and unprepared folks hurried their way to get under cover. Though, Hayato Gokudera simply walked slower in the celestial tears, not caring about getting wet. He was actually thankful, thankful that the droplets hid his own tears somewhat, though nothing could close the bleeding wound of his sprit.

_Gomenasai Juudaime. . . For everything_

XxXx

_Goudera and Tsuan were walking home, it was Friday and the weekend finally here. The yakyuubaka was at practice so that meant that Hayato had his boss all to himself on the walk home. How special this time was for the young bomber. Because this was the day he would tell his Juudaime how much he meant to him. How much he was in love with him. _

_The whole trip to the place the bomb technician kept going over plans on how to confess to him finally. At the cross in the road where the two would normally part ways Gokudera finally gather up the courage to tell Tsuna._

"_Juudaime!" _

"_Eh? Nani Gokudera-kun?" the tuna asked turning around to look at his right hand man._

"_Ano. . .erm. . . Boku wa. . ." the Itaillan tried to stutter out. _

_Tsuna simply stood there waiting for his friend to finish, though it was strange. Usually the teen would have no problem telling what was on his mind, to both kids his age and his seniors. It was actually kinda scary to see him all tongue tied._

"_Is everything alright Gokudera-kun?" _

"_No! Erm Yes! I mean. . . Arg!" The Italian yelled frustrated, "Boku wa daisuki!"_

_The brunette just stood there wide eyed and in complete shock at what he just heard. After a moment he blushed fiercely at this sudden confession. "Go-Gokudera-kun. . . do you r-really . . . like me? Like that?" _

"_Hai Juudaime!" The silver haired teen answered bowing hoping to hide his own blush. _

"_Well. . . Um gomenasai Gokudera-kun. . . I don't feel the same." Tsuna admitted rubbing the back of his head looking away._

_At the sound of those words, Hayato's heart froze leaving an unbearable pain in its wake. Gokudera was trying to convince himself that it was just a simple rejection to stop the pain. Everyone is rejected somehow at some point in their live, and this wasn't Hayato's first rejection. Besides, Juudaime didn't hate him for confessing. . ._

_Right?_

"_Gomenasai Gokudera-kun." Tsuan apologized once more. _

"_Em. . . It's fine Juudaime. I should be apologizing. Gomenasai!" The taller teen said moving quickly to get out of his boss's presence._

"_Wait Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called out worried about one of his best friends. However, he received no answer, only the fading figure of his right-hand-man run away from him. _

XxXx

Alone and soaked to the bone, Gokudera sat alone in Namimori's Park. Alone with the street lights glowing in the downpour, he allowed his broken heart to cry out. He felt that if he continued he might be driven to madness. Or maybe he was crossed that line already, and this was just the beginning of the pain.

The rain might have been able to numb Gokudera's body, but his heart was still in agony. After kami knows long Gokudera couldn't move or say speak anymore. Hoarse, tired, and still in pain all he could do was whimper at how pathetic his life was. How worthless he was and how maybe if he just disappeared he would make everything better. I mean if one took a look at Hayato Gokudera's life, one could see how meaningless his life was. He was a bastard child, always relying on those around him, causing trouble for everyone. What good was he? He was no right-hand-man fit to stand beside Juudaime, he was just some bastard trash.

Too lost in his thoughts he didn't notice when the rain stopped crashing down on him. Though what brought him back into reality was warm friendly voice.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Confused on who would come out here and do such a kind act, the said teen looked up. He looked up to see the concerned face of no other than the yakyuubaka holding an umbrella over him.

"What do you want, yakyuubaka?" he hissed. Stunned at how gravelly his voice has gotten.

"Nothing, I was just coming back from a delivery for pops." The swordsman answered getting underneath the cover of his umbrella. "How long have you been here?"

"For a while. . ."

"Is everything alright?" Yamamoto asked. Though he didn't get any verbal response, the look on his friend's face spoke his pain for him. "Ah- You know what, don't answer that." He quickly changed. And for that, the rejected teen was thankful for. "Come on let's go to my place. We can get you dried off."

"I don't need your help." He said getting up got go far away from Yamamoto; though it seemed like the rain had some effect and he started to lose balance.

With his quick reflexes Takeshi caught Gokudera , he chuckled and said "Yeah, I know you don't need my help, but does that mean you can't take it anyways?"

After a few short moment of debating whether or not to accept his help he finally decided to give in and let the taller teen take care of him. The walk to the Yamamoto residence was in complete silence, with only the pounding rain storm crashing around them. Weak, and on the verge of fainting, Gokudera had to lean on Yamamoto for support.

While Gokudera was stilling drowning in self pitty, Takeshi thoughts were all on what happened to the Italian.

_It doesn't look like he got into a fight with anyone. So why is he in such a bad shape? Maybe he got into an argument with Tsuna. . . No, he's too loyal to him to do that. If that's not the case ,what happened? _The Japanese boy took a quick look at the fragile looking boy at his side. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy,_ It looks like he's been crying._

When they reached the Yamamoto's Sushi Bar they received strange looks from the customers. However, Yamamoto paid little attention to them and half led half dragged his soaked friend to his room. Setting him on his bed he went into his bathroom to get some (a lot) of towels to dry them both off.

"You might want to take a shower, it warm you up." Yamamoto said handing Gokudera a towel, "I'll see if I can find any old clothes that can fit you." He went off into his dresser to see if he could find any old clothes.

With only a grunt the bomb technician went to the restroom. He didn't even bother to take off his clothes; he simply stood under the warm water. His own salty tears mixing with the shower water, though these tears weren't the same as before. To be honest, Gokudera wasn't sure where these tears came from and why. All he knew is that he felt the pain ease up, if only a small bit. After a few minutes, reason finally came to him and he stripped of his soggy clothes. When decided to leave the warm wet paradise he turned the water off. As he stepped out drying himself off he saw some old sweats and a shirt.

_When did Yamamoto come in? _Gokudera wonder pulling on his friend's clothes, taking in a deep breath he checked to see if he could smell the stench of the yakyuubaka. _Well at least he gave me something clean._

When he returned to the yakyuubaka's room he was alone, apparently Yamamoto thought he would be in there longer. Sighing in took a seat on his bed. Starring out in the dark city, the sky was still crying, much like his heart. However, for now he was in a strange twisted kind of peace.

Takeshi was helping his father clean up after the last customer, and once he said good night he went up to his room to see if Gokudera was done in the shower. When he reached his room he was greeted with a sleeping Gokudera on his bed. Steadily he moved to cover his friend up so he wouldn't get a cold, however he couldn't help but notice his friend was crying again in his sleep. This caused worry to be etched into the baseball player's face. When he went in the bathroom to drop off his clothes he could hear Gokudera's faint whimpers. What happened, and why couldn't he tell him? Couldn't Gokudera trust him?

"Please don't cry anymore." He whispered as slowly moved his face towards Gokudera's. And for a few moments the rain stopped as both Takeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera shared a kiss.

.

.

.

_Gokudera, _

_At that time I didn't know alot about you, your past, or your pain_

_Though I wanted to know_

_And when I saw you, face distorted in pain_

_It only made my resolved to protect you stronger_

_Even if you pushed me away, or even try to kill me_

_If it was you Gokudera,_

_I think I could be happy, and die with a smile on my face._

**

* * *

**

**Translation notes:**

**Gomenasai- Sorry**

**Juudaime- 10****th**** boss**

**Yakyuubaka- Baseball idiot**

**Nani- What**

**Boku was daisuki– I really like you (Thank you Ryokou for the help!)**

**Kami - God (Sorry I've forgot to add this one in)**

**Arigato (thank you) again for reading the binging of this story and sorry if I make a mistake in grammar, translation, or OOC-ness. Eheheh. . . And if you have any suggestions or helpful advice I'm all ears (eyes).**


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Woah I sure got this one out fast, but don't expect this kind of survice often. It's only because I have nothing better to do with my life at the moment. (It's spring break!) So anyways read on! ^.~**

* * *

The next morning the rain had finally subsided. Gokudera woke, momentary forgetting where he was he was surprise to find himself on Yamamoto's bed. Though when he did remember what led him to be here once again felt a wave of pain. However, Gokudera was able to handle it now; it wasn't as bad as he first made it out to be. In fact he realized how girlish he acted, _Damn stupid teenage hormones. . ._

"Morning Gokudera-kun!" a voice greeted flowed by a sneeze, startling him.

Gokudera looked down to see the rain guardian laying on a futon. Just looking at him, the bomb technician could tell he had a cold. The red runny nose, red eyes, and the sound of his voice said it all. And yet that idiot still had a stupid grin on his face.

"Baka." Was Hayato's greeting, getting up. "If you were feeling sick you could have kicked me out of your bed." He placed a hand on his friend's forehead to see how bad it was. The Italian sighed seeing that it looked worse than it was. Though for some odd reason, he swore Yamamoto's face got redder.

"Eheh. . . I'm fine Gokudera-kun."

"Shut up and stay still." The said teen huffed getting up and moving out of the room. Yamamoto did what he was told, and ten minutes later the silverette came back with some hot chicken cup noodles. "Here," was all that he said giving him the food.

"Arigato Gokudera-kun!" the sick teen thanked taking the food, "Ika-daki-masu!"

Gokudera said nothing and just look outside mumbling, "There we're even frome yesterday." Though the baseball player didn't notice and continued to eat. After like two minutes he was done handing him back the cheap plastic container.

"More please!"

The bomber just sorta stared at the container for a moment before an anime vein popped out. "I'm not your fucking wife, yakyuubaka!" he yelled hitting the cup out of the swordsman's hand and sending it flying into the idiot's face. The said idiot just laughed at his friend's normal behavior, glad to see that his friend was better than he was last night.

"Gomen, gomen Gokudera-kun." The taller teen laughed as he was being cursed at.

"Oi! Keep it down kids!" Tsuyoshi Yamamoto half yelled half yawned from the room next door.

"Gomenasai!" Both yelled after laughing for no reason. Well Yamamoto did the laughing, Gokudera just gave a broad smile. Once the moment died down both headed out of the room the kitchen part of the complex.

"Hey kids what do you want to eat?" Yamamoto senior asked poring some coffee for himself.

"Coffee for me." Gokudera said sitting down.

"Milk is fine." The baseball player said joining him. Tsuyoshi poured the drinks that the teens asked for setting the drinks down to their respectful owners. "Ah! Look Gokudera-kun, our cups match! We're a pair!" He said holding up his cup which was plain white with blue color birds. The storm guardian had the same patter, except his was red.

"Eh? Why would I want to be a pair with you?" Hayato asked pouting, "I rather be paired up with. . ." _Juudaime._

Takeshi took note of the sudden mood change of his guest. As much as it was killing him not asking his friend what was going on inside his head, he had to bear with it until he was ready.

_That is if he'd ever be ready. . . _All of a sudden his own mood didn't seem too good either.

The adult of the three sighed seeing the two younger ones all depress, even though he had no idea what was going on, he didn't want to know. Instead he basically kicked them out. "Oi, it's a nice day out, get some fresh air you two."

"But dad I'm sick. . ." Takeshi whined/joked.

"Then you could really use that good old air, son."

"Hai, hai," the swordsman sighed marching up to get changed, and to get some old clothes for Gokdera to wear. "You can wear these for today."

Gokudera just nodded and tried on the cargo pants and graphic t-shirt. It was just a little bit big for him, but it wouldn't kill him to wear it for a day. Once again he making sure that it didn't smell of sweat or anything, and content to find it smelling clean. When Yamamoto walked out of his room he wore a casual outfit that was somewhat similar to what he gave the storm guardian.

"Gokudera-kun looks nice in my old clothes!" Yamamoto mused looking at his crush, glad that he had an excuse to look at him.

"Che. . ." Gokudera walked out of the restaurant, not caring whether or not the yakyuubaka was following him or not. Though he could hear, feel, Yamamoto following him. Where they were heading, neither knew. However, they spent the time simply enjoying the fresh smell that the rain left behind last night.

Though fate wouldn't let this tranquil moment last for too long. . .

"Ciaossu!" a nasally voice greeted.

"Reborn-san!"

"Hey kid!"

"The Vongola Nono has sent you guys a mission." Reborn said getting straight to the point. "A group of rouge Mafioso is planning to attack some of the Vongola allies Monday night at a party that they're holding."

"Right, what do have to do?" Gokudera asked.

"The plans have already been made, so here are you're guys instructions. Memorize them, them burn the papers." The arcobaleno instructed handing them both envelops of paper.

"Do we really need to cause a felony for the mafia game?" Yamamoto teased taking his. Even though burning trash was a small crime, he would end up doing so anyways.

"This isn't a game, yakyuubaka!" Gokudera yelled ready to punch his fellow guardian. However, he got a surprise that froze him in place.

"There you are Reborn-san!" Tsuan gasped picking up the baby. "Hey Yamamoto-san, Gokudera." He greeted his two friends, however he only looked at Yamamoto.

"Yo Tsuan!" the baseball player greeted.

"Juudiame. . ." Gokudera nodded looking away. An uneasy feeling was gnawing at his insides. Out of the corner of his amber eyes, Yamamoto noticed how he wasn't all smiles for their boss. Questions about the situation started to rise, and it was not because of their mission that they had.

"Can you guys believe we have a mission? I don't want anything to do with the mafia!" Tsuan companed.

"Hey back to training Tsuna." Reborn said pointing his gun at the 10th boss's head before shooting it.

"RIGHT! I'LL TRAIN AS IF I WERE DYING!" Tsuna yelled, running off to who knows were to endure Reborn's twisted training sessions.

"Well I guess I better go and prepare for our mission." Gokudera somberly said walking off.

"Wait!" Takeshi said grabbing on to Hayato's arm.

"Nani?"

"Daijyoubu?"

That question, that stupid little question! Why the hell did Yamamoto had be a pest and ask if everything was "alright"? Expecially after seeing Tsuna, and having him act like nothing happened. Was this how he was gonna act? Compleatly cut out his existance? If Gokudera knew that in the beginning he would have just take his feeling for Tsuna to the grave without telling a soul. So no, Hayato Gokudera was _not_ alright. He could never be alright if one of his most treasured bonds was forever severed because of his stupid mistake!

"Subete daijyobu." Gokudera nodded, lying to both himself and his friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

_Iie_

"Ah. . . Well if there's anything you need, or want to talk about, my door is always open." Yamamoto offered smiling.

"Che, why would I need your help, yakyuubaka?" Gokudera asked turning away, though he wouldn't admit it, but he was happy someone was there, the small grin was all he showed to express his feelings. "You better train like hell, I don't want you dragging us down for the mission. It will be a pain in my ass if you die."

"Hai, hai!" Yamamoto said walking the other direction to grab his special sword to practice with. Though before Gokudera's figure could go too far out of sight, he turned back watching his friend walk away, not turning back. Under his breath he sighed, "Gokudera-kun, you liar."

.

.

.

_This world's a messed up, cold, lonely place_

_Isn't that right,_

_Yamamoto?_

_I've always been too wrapped up in my own pain_

_That I never noticed that you dying right next to me_

_But I'm glad,_

_I finally found someone who was willing share this pain with me_

_So. . ._

_Arigato, Yakyuubaka_

* * *

**Translation Notes**

**Ikadakimasu – Thank you for the food/Let's eat**

**Hai/iie- Yes/no (I know it looks like lie when I used it, but it's iie, though both work for that moment)**

**Daijyoubu?- Is everything alright?**

**Subete daijoubu – Everything's alight **

**Aly: Well that's it for chapter no.2, and if you're wondering about the coffee mug thing. Well when you're together with someone and live under the same roof, you buy mugs that are almost or are identical to show that you're together. Or at least that just some kawii(cute) thing you can do with your significant other. **

**Gokudera: Like hell that yakyuubaka is my "significant other" **

**Yamamoto: Aww You don't need to be so proud Gokudera-kun! *hugs him***

**Gokudera: Fuck! Get off of me! This is rape! *fights to get free***

**Me: 8059 Rape? Ne, can I watch?**

**Gokudera: Watch what, you annoying author! **

**Yamamoto: Sumimansen(excuse me), but we're leaving now! Bye-bye! *leaves carrying Gokudera***

**Me: Well I guess that's it for now! Sayonara!**


	3. A Change in the Sky

Yamamoto promised that he wouldn't pester; he wouldn't ask what was going on between his best friends but. . .

"I have to know!" Yamamoto sighed rubbing the back of his head. He was standing in front of the Sawada's residence. After training with his sword all day his thoughts kept wondering to what was wrong with his Gokudera. Both milk and baseball didn't help clear his mind of his friend's issues, this was really bad. So to get to the bottom of this mystery he decided to talk to Tsuna. Takeshi figured he would answer his questions easier than Gokudera would.

"Konichiwa Sawada-san." He greeted Tsuna mother. "Is Tsuna home?"

"Hai, Tsu-kun Yamamoto is here!" She called, her son came down stairs followed by the five year olds. "Ja mata ne, have fun kids."

"So what's up Yamamoto-san?" Tsuan asked trying to separate Lambo and Ipin from another one of their fights. "Stop it you two, calm down!"

"Eheh. . . Well I was wondering . . . what's going on with Gokudera-kun?" Takeshi asked taking Ipin away from Lambo.

At the sound of Gokudera's name Tsuna froze, letting go of Lambo.

"Ne-ne! Give me back my candy Ipin!" The cow whined.

"No! It's not your candy!" the Chinese girl yelled jumping down from Yamamoto's arm running away from the broccoli monster.

Yamamoto just laughed at the kid's behavior, though when he returned his attention back to his boss he still had a somber look on his face. "Ano. . . I think you should ask him. It's kinda awkward between me and him right now."

"Ah. . ." Plan A: failed, so on to Plan B. "Hey Tsuan think you can go over to Namimori Harbor this evening, say eight?" Yamamoto asked forming a plan to get his friends to talk to each other again.

"Eh. . .Yeah sure. Why?"

"Just come, and I'll take care of the rest." Takeshi said heading out of the house.

"Hai." Tsuna said following him, wondering what his rain guardian was planning.

"Ja ne." as the baseball fanatic walked out on the road he picked up his cell phone dialing the number for Gokduera's cell.

"_Moshimoshi."_

"Hey Gokudera-kun! Do you have some time to hang out tonight?"

"_Eh? Why would I want to hang out with you, yakyuubaka?"_

"Hmm, I'll pick you up at eight-ish, is that okay?" Yamamoto waited for a second to see if he would refused, when he didn't he said bye and hung up. Walking around the baseball player hummed, thinking how much this sounded like it was a date. Even though it wasn't, it didn't hurt to pretend right?

XxXx

Gokudera stood outside his apartment building waiting for Yamamoto. "8:12:32 p.m." He muttered taking a breath of his cigarette. "He's late."

And just like magic that baseball idiot showed up, "Gomenasai Gokudera-kun!" He huffed jogging up to greet him, "I had to beg my dad to borrow his truck, but. . ." he held up some keys, "I got it!"

"Che. . . What's so special about this that you need a car?"

"You'll find out." Yamamoto said jumping in the driver's seat, "Oh please don't smoke in the car."

"Fine." The Italian sighed crushing his cigarette.

"Arigato Gokudera-kun!"

XxXx

After the fifteen minute drive to the harbor, Gokudera had no idea what was going on. Though when Yamamoto stopped and got out, and he followed he found out that Yamamoto really wanted to die.

"What the hell?" He whispered when he saw his boss standing by the water, looking out onto the sea. He stopped in his tracks for a moment, wanting to leave this place before Tsuna found out he was here.

"Oi! Tsuan-kun glad to see you could make it!" Yamamoto called out waving at him with one hand and dragging Gokudera over with his other.

"Konbanwa Yamamoto-san, Gokudera." Tsuan greeted, once again not looking at his right hand man.

"Konbanwa Juudaime." Gokudera greeted looking away, wanting to get out of there.

A very awkward silence swept over the trio. It was really peaceful, and made the water, and the lights that refected in it pretty but. . . silence would not get Yamamoto's best friends to talk again, so time to say something! "I've always wanted to show you guys this place for a while. It's really nice at night when everyone is gone. Though it's a little too cold for me so I'm gonna warm up in the truck. You two should talk." He suggested though it was actually a hidden order. Sitting in the truck he watched to see if anything would finally happen, too bad he couldn't hear what they were saying.

Meanwhile with Tsuna and Gokudera it was still awkward. Though Gokudera deiced to start the conversation, hoping their friendship wasn't ruined for his mistake.

"Yamamoto is so weak, not being able to stand a little wind." Hayato joked to filled the empty air.

"Ah. . .Ne, Gokudera. . . are we still friends?" Tsuna asked, when he didn't get a response after a moment he rambled on, "I mean I don't hate you for what happened, and I feel really bad for making Gokudera-kun run away like that and. . ."

_I get what you're saying. You must be discussed with knowing your right-hand-man loves you like _this._ I get it, I'm happy that you still want me to be your right-hand-man, and your friend. I truly am greatful for that. Besides, for the longest time I've always known that this love would forever be a one-sided love. Your words just made it official. _

"Say no more Juudaime. I understand what you're saying, and I'm happy." The bomb technician smiled and held out his hand to show that he was ready to move past this. Or at least that's how Tsuna interrupted it, taking his friend's hand.

"Aiiee, it's getting late. I should head home." The Vongola gasped looking at his watch.

"Come one I'm sure the Yakyuubaka can take you home." The bomber said walking over to the truck where the swordsman was smiling like the idiot he was seeing his friends make up. "Oi you're going to take Tsuan home."

"Hai!" Yamamoto said starting up the truck, the three of them squeezed into the motor vehicle. On the way to the Sawada's residence was filled with laughs and smiles as the trio of friends could be a complete ease. When Tsuna left, Yamamoto couldn't help but to notice how happy his crush was.

"So did it go well?" Takeshi asked driving the truck to Gokudera's place.

"Yep, everything is back to normal." Gokudera sighed slouching in the car seat, "Arigato gozaimasu Takeshi." He mumbled giving him a truly honest and grateful smile, and to top it all off he was blushing a little! Yamamoto could have died right there, seeing that face from him. It was completely different face from his cheeses smiles he gave Tsuna, or smirks when he was about to blow someone up. It was a smile he wanted to call his own that no one else would ever be able to see.

"Heh, any time Hayato-chan!"

"Who the fuck said you could call me by my first name, yakyuubaka?" the bomber demanded, scowling. So much for that warm touchy moment. "You know what forget what I said!" Takeshi just laughed, still holding onto the smile Hayato gave him.

XxXx (Monday night)

Gokudera sighed looking around the banquet hall. Their mission was to make sure the treaty between two family went smoothly. Though it was concealed as a wedding between the two families, it was really a trade off of important information. Knowledge about a new special bullet, for the blue prints of a new and improve Gola Mosca that didn't use a human life. Though the ex-Mafioso's plan is to steal the information and that would cause uproar within the whole mafia world.

"Well that's not going to happen on my watch." Gokudera sighed sitting up on a piano. He was the hired entertainment, and also the one to get the layout of the place. Currently Tsuna, Yamamoto, and turf head were on stand by else where until their help was needed. Though so far nothing seemed out of place. Even though he tried his best to pay attention to his surroundings, he couldn't let himself be distracted once he started playing. The piano held a lot of memoires for him. Bianchi's food poison, the time he found out his real mother died, and the times she would sit with him and teach him how to play. The music spoke to him, his fingers moving across the keys knowing what sound could come from the interment next. . .

"ARRGH!"

That wasn't something he expected. Looking up he saw his boss impaled right in front of him. Blood was staining the white keys, and Gokudera's face. The weapon retracted dropping the limp body. In complete shock, all Gokudera could do was yell. . .

"JUUDAIME!"

.

.

.

_There are some lines you never cross between friends_

_As time passes your friend allows you to cross that line, deep and deep to their true selves_

_Though with you only Tsuna is allowed in_

_Go-Hayato-kun_

_Gomenasai, but I don't think I can stand by and wait for you to let me in anymore_

_Because I feel like if I wait any longer_

_You'll disappear from me forever_

* * *

**Ja mata ne/ja ne – See you later/later**

**Moshimoshi – hello (you use this when you're talking on the phone)**

**Konbanwa - Good evening**

**Aly: Oh looks like I left things on a cliffy! **

**Gokudera: *sits in a corner* I have failed as a right-hand-man. . .**

**Aly: If you're wondering where everone else is. . .**

**Gokudera: Juudaime.**

**Aly: Hibari is being anti-social, Chrome is taking care of Ken and Kaippi, and Lambo is eating everyone's pudding! **

**Gokudera: Juudaime!**

**Aly: And I know that they could have used their box weapons, but for the sake of the story let say Tsuna had to act fast so he didn't have time to use it.**

**Gokudera: Juudaime!**

**Aly: Will you shut up?**

**Gokudera: How can I? Juudaime is hurt!**

**Aly: Gah! While I give Gokudera counseling session I'll see you guys later!**


	4. Dark Cloudy Night

**Aly: Well the rating has gone up! You'll see why when you get to the lower half, and sorry for the crappy scence with Tsuna's attackers I was panicing at that time. Read on!**

* * *

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled standing up from the piano. His eyes darted to the weapon that impaled his boss, the weapon retracted to the hand of someone in the back. All eyes followed the weapon, and every armed person (which was almost everyone) took out their own.

"Ba-Ka! You missed him!" A little girl's voice mocked. She was small blond, red eye, gothic Lolita.

"Shut up Muramasa." A male voice sighed. "I got something better, the Vongola." The one who impaled Tsuna was a tall boy with messy auburn hair, yellow eyes, and was dressed in a formal turned punk outfit.

"So? You still owe me 500 yen because you missed the old man at the piano, Masamune!"

"Hey, can it you two." A cold voice ordered.

"Hai!" both said bowing to the taller older man. He was probably the most normal looking one out of the bunch. Clean neat black hair, brown eyes with glasses, and a formal tux.

"Konbawa everyone!" the four-eyes greeted in a friendly tone, "Sorry for intruding on the wedding but. . . I'll like my payment for _my_ work. The plans for the new mosca plese."

"Hey! You can't come in here and demand that kind of stuff after hurting my friend!" Ryohei yelled getting ready to fight. Yamamoto by now was with Gokudera trying to bandage the wound Tsuna received. Even though the weapon hit his shoulder, Gokudera was still horrified at what happened to him.

"Quite baka." Muramasa hissed raising her arms, red spikes started to form, sharp with even more mini-thorns coming from the spikes. She jumped and tried to hit the boxer, though he sidestepped and kicked her. While those two kept at each other's throats everyone else turned back to the other two. A few others joined in, though they were not matched for the little girl, and her blades that seemed to be able to cut anything.

"What do you mean by your work?" Yamamoto question, tightening the makeshift wrap on Tsuna shoulder, blood already soaked through the cloth. He pulled him up on his back taking him away from the fighting area.

"What I mean, I was the one who worked on the new bullet, the Weapon Master Bullet." He took out a gun and shot his arm, in an instant it transformed into a scythe blade, "And I was tossed out of the Mafia because they said that it was inhumane! And now here we are today, my ex-famiglia trading _my _work without any consent from me!"

"Ne. . . Are you done yet Blade?" Masamune complained picking his ear. "I honestly don't care about this, but. . ." He then gave off an enormous killing intent, he laid back personality gone, "I just want to see how strong I can become."

"Che, fine kid." Blade said pointing his gun at Masamune's head, his hand was at the trigger. That's when a shot was fired. However, the bullet didn't hit anyone, but instead the roof, causing dust and debris to fall.

"Opps, sorry about that." A familiar voice said walking out of the smoke. Blond hair, tattoos, a whip in hand, and his famiglia members close behind him. "I'll pay you guys back on the damage."

"Dino-san!" the Vongola members gasp seeing a strong ally come.

"Yo, Reborn said that I should help you guys, but. . ."

"Boss rushed off without us and had some accidents." One of his close family members filled in. No matter how strong and cool he is, he would always be the same old klutzy Dino.

"Masamune, Muramasa let's go." Blade said eyeing the bucking horse. However, his path to escape with blocked.

"Move it you big bullies!" Muramasa screamed running at those who blocked her way. They tried to move fast enough, however even if she just grazed them they begun to bleed as if she gave them a deep cut. Both Blade and Masamune were quick to follow her trail.

"You guys chase after them!" Dino order a small group of his family members. They saluted and ran off arms. "We better get Tsuna to the hospital."

XxXx

"I'm fine!" Tsuna said one again, "Nii-san is in a worse condition than me anyways." It was true, the turf head fought Muramasa the most and took a lot of damage from her razor arms.

"I know but you didn't have to sacrifice yourself to protect me!" Gokudera spoke, "I should have been paying more attention. But instead you got hurt.

The Vongola just sighed seeing his right hand man worry so much about him, he wasn't a helpless kid anymore. He was about to give up talking sense into him, though the opening door stoped him.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna gasped trying to hide a smile with shock. "What brings you here?"

"That blond herbivore told me you were here, so I had to see what got you in my hospitable."

"Eheheh. . . it's a long story. Gokudera-kun do you think you could leave us alone?" Tsuna asked scratching the back of his head with his good arm.

"H-Hai!" Gokudera said getting up to leave. When he was outside the door he could see his Juudiame smile and blush at Hibari. What shocked him half to death was when Hibari moved his hand to clasp Tsuna's. _Kyoya Hibari_ was holding hands with Tsuna Sawada. Hayato was absolutely shocked and mortified at seeing the guy he loved, still loves, holding hands with another man.

After just staring at the scene for a few moments a large hand cover his eyes, not allowing him to see Tsuna or Hibari. "Don't look at them. . ." Yamamoto's voice simply whispered.

Quickly Gokudera turned around to see Takeshi Yamamoto standing before him, though something was different about him. But whatever was different he was not in the mood to see his fellow guardian right now. Not after seeing _his_ Tsuna holding hands with someone else. "What do you want?"

"Let's go outside, it's nice out." Yamamoto said avoiding the question. Even though the bomb technician didn't want to go with him, his feet followed, however his face held a scowl. Outside the clouds were covering the stars, only the moon glowed dimly behind the fluffy covers. Standing outside the hospital building Gokudera lit a cigarette, wondering why Yamamoto wanted to hang out with him, and why now of all times. "So you like Tsuna?"

Stop. What did that idiot just say? "What's it to you, Yakyuubaka?" Hayato spat breathing out smoke.

"You really should stop smoking. You'll get cancer." Takeshi said ignoring his question again, pulling out the stick.

Though Gokudera stopped his hand before it complete took it away. "Answer me."

"Answer me first, Gokudera-kun?" Yamamoto said smiling, though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Fine, I like him. More than like, I love him. But . . . he doesn't feel the same." Gokudera sighed taking back his cancer stick. "Now your turn, what's it to you?"

"You don't know? I would think someone as smart as you would know already." Takeshi joked smiling a painful smile, "But I guess I'll just have to bluntly come out." He took a step closer.

Gokudera was starting to put the pieces together, though he didn't want to believe it. This was not happening, it was not fucking happening. He started to back up. With each word he would take a step closer, and he took a step back

_This can't be happening. . ._

"Gokudera. . ."

_Don't you dare say it!_

". . .Aishiteru."

_You said it._

Gokudera was now backed up to the wall, taking a moment to registered everything that was said.

"What. The. Fucking. Hell. YAKYUUBAKA?!?!?!" Gokudera yelled blowing up. What on earth way he saying. Did he even know what he was saying? He was just getting over the shock and pain of Tsuna and Hibari, and now this shit? "Why on earth are you confessing to me? You should know that I don't like you! I absolutely hate you!" His cigarette fell to the ground forgotten, and he shoved Yamamoto away from him. "Get away from me!" He yelled holding his head with in his hands.

All the while Takeshi just stood there, feeling hurt at seeing Hayato reject him in such a violent manor. But it wasn't like he didn't expect it to happen. This was Hayato Gokudera he just confessed to. It was just, being so close to him these past few days made this secrete, forbidden love of his grow till it was too much to bear. Being so close to Gokuder, he should be satisfied. Yet Yamamoto wanted more, for him to look at him with deeper meaning, to smile from the bottom of his heart, to call his name in a different tone, to hold him as if he was his only saving grace.

_Though I know these wishes will never come true. And I shouldn't force him into anything. . . But I'm afraid I can't hold back any longer._

With misty eyes Takeshi walked forward to his one and only, though he was not welcomed. However, Gokudera was easy to pin down. The rain guardian forced his fingers to intertwine with the storm guardian's. The silverette was now trapped between the wall and his fellow classman. Hayato was scared shitless of what Takeshi was going to do to him, and yet he expected and excited for what he might do.

Teeth banged against teeth in a sloppy, demanding kiss on Yamamoto's part. All Gokudera could do was stand there, wide eyed at what one of his best friends was doing, as his soft wet tongue made his way to the bomber's mouth. Tasting, memorizing, and raping Gokudera's mouth. Drool was starting to spill from their mouths, as both were slipping into this lustful madness.

When Yamamoto finally broke from apart from the smaller man both were panting. Both couldn't break eye contact with each other, and both held tears in their eyes wanting to break free. Takeshi felt horrible for forcing his love on the other. This was so out of his character, but just thinking about Hayato stirs unknown feelings within him.

"Gomenasai Hayato-kun." He whispered moving forward one more time. Though the swordsman had a good idea why the other was crying, he probably never wanted to see his face again after tonight. And if that's the case he wanted one last kiss.

This kiss was not like the last, it was soft, delicate, and yet it held more passion and feeling than the last one. Or at least that was Gokudera thought closing his eyes. After only a few seconds Takeshi parted from Hayato, leaving him to stand against the wall for support. When the pianists looked for the baseball star he was gone.

_Idiot. . . Leaving me like that, not even considering my feelings. I'm still trying to give up on Juddaime. _Gokudera bitterly thought walking away from the stop, hoping to find Yamamoto. _No! I don't want to see that idiot! Not after that. . . _He felt his lips, still tingling from the rough forced make out session, and soothing final kiss.

"Damn what the hell is he playing at?" Gokudera muttered, no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't stop reliving those last moments. Each time he thought of those lips a blush and a small erection would grow. After a half an hour of aimlessly walking around his phone rang. He told himself that he didn't expect or hope it was Takeshi, nor did he feel disappointment when he saw that instead it was Tsuna.

"Moshimoshi Juudaime."

"_Gokudera! Are you alright?" _Tsuna asked worried. What was going on?

"Hai. Why? Is something wrong?"

"_It's Yamamoto-kun. . . He's been kidnapped." _

Emerald eyes widened in panic, without a second thought of his Juudaime on the other end he ended the call, dropping his phone back into his pocket. Hayato went off into a sprint running in hopes of finding him. As Hayato's feet were punding on the pavement he prayed to the gods, Buddha, even the devil that they would somehow he would find Takeshi.

.

.

.

_Yakyuubaka_

_There are people in this world I absolutely hate_

_You're one of them_

_You take things too lightly, treating everything like a game_

_Going off headfirst into trouble_

_And making me worry about you and your safety_

_I don't know what will happen to me if you don't make it out of this okay_

_But what I do know is if you die_

_I'll drag you from the grave and kill you again_

_So please Takeshi, come back safely._

* * *

**Aishiteru – I love you (only when you're dead serious on the matter)**

**Aly: Boy I've never thought I would be able to write anything that "turned on" the lower male appendage.**

**Gokudera: And yet you're still flustered by writing it now.**

**Aly: *Nods***

**Yamamoto: Hey question! Why am I kidnapped so easily?**

**Aly: Good question. . . Because you were thinking about Gokudera and stuff you were distracted?**

**Yamamoto: I'll buy it.**

**Gokudera: Idiot. **

**Yamamoto: Aww you're worried about me!**

**Gokudera: N-No I'm not!**

**Me: Denial. We'll see you next time. Ja ne!**


	5. Distant Sun

Chapter 5

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuan gasped as the said teen slammed opened the door to his room panting. All eyes were on the sudden disturbance of their conversation.

"Where's. . . Yamamoto?" Gokudera panted tired from his failed attempt to find the baseball player. After running to every mafia, black market, and base he knew of in town he finally gave up and decided to go at this more logically.

"We don't know, however Blade gave us a letter." Dino explained, "It says that we have three choices, give the Mosca plans, or the Vongola Rings, or let Yamamoto die."

"And how do we know he has Yamamoto?" Gokudera quickly asked holding on to his last shred of hope that he wasn't being held captive having Kami knows what done to him.

"Unless this is a counterfeit, it's a pretty damn good one." Dino said tossing the bomber a ring. It was Yamamoto's guardian ring, it had a hexagon blue gem with the symbol of rain engraved into it, with the tiny banner with "Vongola" on it. It was the Rain Guardian's Ring, no doubt about that.

"So he really is captured." Hayato cursed gripping on the ring till his knuckles were white. "Damnit!"

"Che. . . Why are you worrying about that 'yakyuubaka' so much all of a sudden?" Hibari asked coldly.

"Because I car. . . Because he is important to the famiglia as one of Juudime's Guardians!" Gokudera spat angerly ready to blow up the Cloud Guardian, or anyone else who pissed him off. _Damn . . . almost said that I cared for that idiot._

"Anyways, we need to form a plan to _safely _rescue Yamamoto." Reborn said eyeing Gokudera when he said "safely."

Somewhat more calmed down Gokudera leaned against the wall waiting to hear what Reborn had to say. Taking a few deep breaths he reminded himself that he should let his emotions waver his choices, even though it felt like he was dying a little every moment not knowing where Takeshi was.

_Damnit! It's my fucking fault this happened._

XxXx

Takeshi woke with the bitter taste of blood in his mouth. Opening his eyes just a little he found himself on the floor of a darkly lit cell like room. His hands and feet were chained by manacles to the wall, and were rubbing his skin off. When he tried to sit up, a wave of pain zipped through his body, causing him to fall back to the floor. After a while, he finally managed to get in a sitting position. His mind was trying evaluate how he would escape, though nothing came to mind.

"Dang it. . ." He mumbled slumping against the wall, taking in a deep breath he waited for someone to come into his prison. He noticed that his usual necklace with his Vongola ring was gone, thinking back he recalled how he both lost his ring and ended up in this situation.

XxXx

_When Yamamoto parted his lips from Gokudera's from their third kiss he ran. He ran in hopes of changing the past, changing it so he never tasted the addicting taste that was Hayato, changed it so he never confessed, changed it so he never felt this sick twisted feelings he held for the other. But no matter how far, or fast Takeshi ran, he couldn't change what had already happen. Or not without the ten-year-bazooka but what good would going back to a time when he didn't know the bomber do? _

_After running for who knows how long he stopped to rest a little in an alley way. Rubbing his eyes he cursed and scolded himself for his stupid selfish acts. A part of him was telling he should apologize to Gokuder, but the other stronger kept criticize what a horrible person he was, and that no matter what he did nothing would heal his friendship between himself and Gokudera. While he was lost, drowning in this thoughts someone ran into him._

"_OW, watch where you're standing, bastard!" A child voice hissed, looking down his eyes widen seeing the little girl that was at the party. Muramasa, was it? "YOU!"_

"_Yes?" Yamamoto laughed unease, unsure whether he should run or try to fight the little girl. Oh look here come those other two guys. Even though fleeing sounded like a good plan, he didn't have enough energy left. He must have ran a marathon or something._

"_There you are Muramasa!" Masamune sighed seeing the girl. "Whoa it's one of them!" He looked shocked, instinctively he moved so he was in between Takeshi and Muramasa. _

"_Mah, mah, I don't want any trouble," the baseball star said walking backward to take his lead._

_And his plan might have worked, if the mad scientist didn't ordered, "Capture him alive!" At the sound of this the swordsman decided to high tail it out of there. He was fast, and would have probally made it, if Masamune's hand/blade didn't extend stabbing him in side, causing him to fall to the cement. _

XxXx

Having the door swung open, letting a bust of light into the dark room broke Yamamoto's flashback moment. Squinting his eyes, he saw two silhouettes walk towards him. When they got closer he could see that it was Masamune and Blade, the evil mad doctor had a needle in his hands. Years of watching western horror and sicfi-movies taught him that when a crazy person had a needle in his hand it meant he was going to inject whatever that was in it into himself, or his test subject. How much do you want to bet it's going to be the latter?

"Glad to see you're up Vongola Rain Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto." Blade greeted with a creepy smile that all mad scientist seemed to share. "Do you know why you're being held captive?"

"So you can use me for a ransom of some sort?" The imprisoned teen guessed bored, yep this was turning out like a movie. The question is would he find some way to escape?

Somewhat flustered the Doc pushed up his glasses and spat a quite, "Yes." Masamune snickered a little at the situation, but a glare from Blade silenced him. "Fine if you're so smart much then you can guess what I'm going to do with this."

It was Takeshi's turn to snicker, being told that he was "smart," no matter what he did Hayato would always call him an idiot, and a baseball nut. Now that he actually thought back to it, being called those names by him, getting him pissed off, wouldn't be to bad. Friendship wasn't a bad thing, it would be better than what would be waiting for him when he got back.

_That's __**if **__I get back._

A burning sensation flooded his system as he felt the needled break skin. A sadist grin spread on his captor's face as he withered in pain. However, he was not the Vongola Rain Guardian for nothing, using something similar to what Bluebell used in the future, he harmonized his rain flames to whatever that was injected into his blood. Slowing it down till it killed every last intruding molecule, it was pretty handy when he was feeling sick.

Blade wasn't as smart as one would first think to be, because he left Yamamoto's body soon after the injection. However, Masamune stayed behind and started to take care of the wounded teen. With some anesthetics and bandages he started tending to Takeshi.

"Sorry about earlier." The auburn hair teen sighed probing at the gash he created. "I had to do it."

Takeshi made no response, just winced in pain as he felt medicine do it's magic. At least they would make sure he didn't die. Though at the moment the swordsman wasn't sure if living was a good thing or not. Both kept silent, it was somewhat awkward but mostly because neither one had anything to say to the other stranger.

"It's best if you give up hope." The auburn haired teen solemnly stated when he was done cleaning the spot where he impaled Yamamoto.

"Excuse me?" the milk freak asked confused at what he was getting at.

"I said you shouldn't have high hopes that you will be saved."

"And why do you think that?"

Masamune sighed and sat back, his hands propping him up. "Because I was a fool and thought that my sister and I would be save. However, we're still here as a lab rat." He coldly explained.

"That Lolita girl is your sister?" Takeshi asked butting in to his story. The other nodded in answer.

"Anyways, we were the kids of an important Mafia assassin, and we were kidnapped by Blade in exchanged for money for his research. And we thought that we would be saved, that our mother and father cared about us enough to save us. We waited for months as he tested, and mutated us until we couldn't move or even cry anymore," The ex-Mafioso paused for either a dramatic or remembering the past, "I finally learned the hard way that no one was going to save us, so I accepted my damned fate and decided to get revenge."

The Japanese didn't say anything, he simply waited for him to finish whatever he was going to say or leave. Right now, Takeshi wanted to be left alone. Muramasa sighed seeing that the captive still had a will to fight still, a will that would have to be broken the hard way. With sympathetic eyes he got up to leave. However, not before he gave him one last warning about what would come.

"Just forget about being save, it helps the pain," was all the advice he gave him before he walked out of the door before closing it, locking up Yamamoto in the dark room.

A bitter smile swept across the baseball's face, if he only knew the pain he was in right now was much worse than whatever these psycho rouge Mafioso could throw at them. Closing his eyes let the numbing pain of everything that had happen today lull him to sleep.

XxXx

After a too fucking long debate on how they would save the rain guardian. It was decided that they would trade the Vongola Rings simply because they didn't have the Mosca plans. However, without all the Guardians present, then they would have to fake it. While Tsuna would present the "rings" inside a box and get Yamamoto to safety while everyone else would ambush the Doc and his followers. Simple plan, but then again when one went against the Vongola, they were either very powerful or very stupid. Everyone was hoping that it was the latter.

But what pissed off Gokudera more was the fact that they had to wait another fucking day to save the baseball idiot. They made up lies to everyone explaining the absence of the friendly baseball player, and crazy boxer. And the day couldn't end soon enough. All day long stupid questions filled the silverette's mind about the stupid baseball loving Yamamoto.

Was he alright? Where was he? Would he ever forgive him for being such a jerk?

Okay cross that last one out, that Yakyubaka had that one coming to him, but still. . . Why couldn't he just let Gokudera punch him instead of running off?

"Because love and life are a bitch," Gokudera sighed answering that question.

That night everyone was heading out to the trade point. The city lights reflected off Gokudera's helmet as he pushed the gas petal of his motorcycle. No matter how fast he went it wasn't fast enough. In fact it felt like he was moving slower, why was this happening to him? Why did he feel like he had to save the idiot baseball star?

Making a jump off a bridge he contemplate on those puzzling questions that he, with all his brains, couldn't come to a reasonable conclusion. However, at each thought of the rain guardian he felt a burning, twisting, heartache. And he didn't know what that was happening to him. Why, out of nowhere, were this feelings coming out? Hayato didn't have the time to think about these thing, pushing the questions aside he focused on saving his best friend.

"Hang on Takeshi."

.

.

_._

_Humans are bound to make mistakes_

_And I will make a thousand mistakes_

_And never learn a thing_

_But don't leave me_

_Please. . ._

_I need one solid thing in my fucked up life_

_And it seems like fate has chosen you to be it _

_So don't go_

_Hayato. . ._

_Takeshi. . ._

**Aly: Well I think (like %99.99 sure, anything can happen) that this might be the second to last chapter in this short series. **

**Gokudera: Finally. **

**Aly: Shut-up Hayato! .*Anyways like I was saying, I need to get this done so I can start with another 8059 fic that will hopefully be better.**

**Gokudera: WHAT?!?! O.O**

**Yamamoto: Sounds like fun! ^^**

**Aly: Yep so with that I better get working! P.S if you couldn't tell who was doing the little ending note, it was acutally from BOTH of them so yeah. . . Bye-bye!**


	6. RainStorm

Chapter 6

"Get up." the cold voice of Blade spat dragging Takeshi to his feet. It's been about a day more or less since he was captured and during those short hours he's been injected, swallowed, and inhaled by a countless numbers of drugs. The rain flame was good for curing stuff, but it couldn't fend off everything. Too bad he didn't have the sun flame, then he would be perfectly fine. However, he didn't, so instead he let his tired figure be drag to wherever theses rouges were taking him. His mind was in a drugged haze so he couldn't tell where he was going, or where he came from. One moment he was inside the next outside by the harbor for some reason.

"Why are we. . . here?" the baseball player asked slightly motion sick, why was the world moving?

"Quite!" Muramasa's high pitched voice hissed slapping the Japanese across the face. What was that for? "Or else I'll skin you alive and gut your insides." Yamamoto suddenly felt cold steel against his skin, just by once touch and it was bleeding a little.

"Since when did you learn that phrase?" Masamune sighed tsk-ing his sister. "You need to stop hanging around the Doc."

"I can do what I want!" the Lolita spat, getting into another squabble with her brother. To Yamamoto it was just nose in the background. His eyes dared up at the sudden pair of bright lights that was getting closer and closer.

"Shut up you two. The Vongola are here," Blade ordered, in an instance the two straighten up. When the truck stopped Tsuna, Reborn, and Dino came out. "Welcome Vongola Decimo, Arcobaleno Reborn, Chiavorne Decimo. Do you three have the rings?"

"Hai," Tsuna said showing him a bejeweled box, "Now give us Yamamoto back."

"No need to be hasty. I'll give him back in due time, first I wish to know if you held up or end of our deal. Masamune, go." At the sound of his name, the auburn haired teen walked over to see the box.

"H-Hai," the Vongola said opening the box. However, inside was not rings, it was Nuts. The little cat pounced onto the enemy. That was the signal for the other two Guardians to attack. Hibari and Roll attacked the two captives while Gokudera and Uri went to retrieve the rain guardian with the help of Sistema C.A.I.

However, instead of being afraid of being attacked by the Vongola, Blade was rather calm about the whole thing. Taking out a Gun he shot Masamune in the head, hitting his brain. An aura of a lightning flame swallowed him, his shadow growing thinner and thinner until he was just a stick. This stick floated over to Blade's hand, the "stick" was actually a long blade, with a green blade. It was charged with the lightning flame, and with that he easily took out all the cloud head hogs Hibari sent his way. However, with his tonfas he was able to be at a standstill with the mad scientist.

"Fools, you do not know why I can do! The Weapon Master Bullet is not so you can have your own body as a weapon, but to use others as your weapons!" Using one hand to hold off Hibari, he used the other to shoot at Muramasa. She too was transformed into a sword. Like her brother she had the lightning flame, but was instead a broad sword instead of a long blade. With duo of swords Blade was able to send the Nanimori's Perfect flying. He then went after Hayato who was carrying the weak rain guardian away. He used the lightning flame to attack the Vongolas, however they were all blocked by Sistema C.A.I. However, they could not stop the charging mad man, with his own rain flame, mixed with the lightning he was able to break through the defense system. Bringing up the long blade he moved in for a direct hit on the Italian.

"Shit!" Was all Gokudera could say as he was being shoved by Yamamoto. The swordsman took the hit that was meant for him. He only watched wide eyed for a moment before he called Uri to fuse with the Flame Arrow for his G-Archery attack. Pointing it to Blade, Hayato fired the bone arrow 'Tornado Flame Arrow' blasting him away. Even with the broad sword in front of him, the arrow flew right through it shattering both the sword and some of his bones. Panting he paid no mind to what he just did, instead he moved over to the baseball player see how hurt he was.

Takashi was staring up at the cloudless night sky. All the stars were really pretty tonight. He felt pain, and cold. The rain guardian had no idea why he felt that way, but he wasn't sure if he liked it. _Oh look there's Gokudera! Why does he look sad? Did I do something bad again? Please don't make that face at me. . . _The drugged teen tried to give him a reassuring smile, but found out the hard way that it hurt to move. As he was struggling to show his teammate that he was alright he was soon lulled to sleep by the numbing pain. The last thing he felt was a few drops of warm rain.

XxXx

The sound of a steady beeping and mumbles are what Takeshi woke up too. When his vision cleared enough for him to see, he saw that he was in a hospitable room with Tsuna, Reborn, Ryohei, and Dino. Gokudera was in the room, but left for the small deck outside as soon as he woke up. The baseball star frowned a little seeing him not even say 'hi' or anything.

"Yamamoto you're up!" Tsuna said being the first to notice the waking teen first. "Do you feel alright?"

"Y-Yeah, how long was I out?" he asked yawning.

"Two weeks, one day, 3 hours, 7 minutes and 26 seconds," Reborn bluntly stated stopping a stop watch that appeared from nowhere.

"Ahaha, that long?" He laughed

"Yep! You were EXTREAMY slow to get better!" the boxer yelled, he looked all better now, "It only too me a few days. To the EXTREAM!"

"Mah, mah senpai, we all can't be a fast as you,"

"Well it's good to see you're better, but I think there's someone who might want to see that you're better," Dino said motioning his head to outside where the silverette was standing. "While you tell him the good news we'll check you out."

"Do we have to go?" Ryohei asked wanting to talk more to the Rain Guardian.

"Come one nii-san, we can get some food for everyone," Tsuna said walking out of the small room. Soon everyone else followed in his suit and left the swordsman. Sighing he decided to walk out to talk to the man he confessed two weeks ago, Hayato.

"Eh. . . Konbawa Gokudera," Takeshi greeted walking out on the ledge. He was surprise to see the said teen outside without a cigarette in his mouth, instead he was just staring out at the night sky. It was starting to rain, but he seemed to not care. "Sooooo. . . what happened after I fainted?"

"The Vendicare took Blade away, as well as Masamune. Though it turns out that I killed that little girl, and when he found out, he committed suicide by biting off his tongue." the bomber indifferently replied still looking out to the city. Takeshi didn't know weather or not to feel sadden that Masamune killed himself, after all his life was a tragic one. However, he did knew after a few moments of silence it was getting painful for Yamamoto to stand next to Hayato. So he turned to return to his bed, thinking that it would be best for the both of them.

However, Hayato didn't seem to have the same idea. "Wait Yamamoto," he said looking up at him for the first time tonight. He moved his hand to the rain guardian's face, stroking a certain spot, "I-I'm sorry. . ."

"For what?" Takeshi asked as the bomber dropped his hand back to his side.

"Because of me you got that," he pointed to a spot on his chin. Takeshi moved his fingers to feel the spot where the other was touching, sure enough there was a small raise in the skin where a cut had been and would probably scare.

"Eh? It's fine Gokudera, I'm still alive." _Even though I'm dying inside._

"Still, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt or even kidnapped," his emerald eyes drifted away, "I've been worried about you to the point where I stopped smoking cold turkey." Hearing this made Yamamoto smile a bit, at least he didn't destroy everything. There was still chance for friendship.

"Arigato," the Japanese said rubbing the smaller teen's silver hair.

"Is that all you have to say!?" He demanded pushing away the hand. He grabbed Takeshi's hospital robes bring the tall teen down to his size, however he looked downward hiding his face with his silver hair. "For two weeks I've been worrying sick about you, and that's all you have to say, bastard! I. . .I . . ." He began to choke up, and even though Takeshi knew he was going to be killed for his next actions he did so anyways. He embraced the other in a comforting embrace.

"Gomenasai Hayato, I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble." He whispered, "Please forgive me someday."

"It's too late!"

Even though those words stabbed him with an icy chill, he had to accept them. Slowly he removed himself from the Italian's warm touch. "Then I should le-."

One kiss.

It was timid, and weak, but it was all that was needed to shut the baseball player up. Their lips were only connected for a short period, and when Gokudera parted Yamamoto could see that he was trying to hide his watery eyes.

"I-Idiot, how can I forgive you when all I can do is long for you?" By now tears were set free from their emerald prison, mixing with the cold rain water. "What the hell did you do to me yakyubaka?!"

Takeshi had no idea what to do, was this Hayato's way of confessing? Or was it just lust that he was mistaking as feeling of love? Or even worse was he just playing game with him? The rain guardian was not good at thinking, so he decided to just act, and that lead him into holding and kissing the crying teen. Neither one spoke anything more in the pouring rain, they didn't need to. Their body, mind, and soul knew whole heartily what the other was thinking.

_._

_._

_._

_I love you._

* * *

**Aly: Okay I'm done with that, defiantly could use some (a lot) of work. I think it was good up until the point where I introduced the OCs, I then screwed the story over there. Maybe I should have done this differently, maybe not. IDK, but what I know for sure is that the ending was actually very hard for me to write it was awkward I think, sweet but awkward. And everything dealing with the OCs was just crap I thought. That's why I killed most of them off. These are just my personal thoughts about the story, and I tend to be my worst critic. Sorry if you don't like me criticizing myself, heheh. . .**

**So thanks you, to all who have read this story up to the end. You are all awesome people that are willing to read the rambles of a yaoi-fangirl. And that defiantly deserves a cookie! So thank you again and bye!~**


	7. Haru's Haruharu Dangerous Interviews

*Music and a sign that says Haru's Haru-Haru Dangerous Interviews appears*

Haru: Hi! It's another episode of everyone's favorite "Haru's Haru-haru Dangerous Interviews!" Today we have the author of 'Prisoner of Love': Alyssa-san!

Reborn: This should be interesting.

*A chibi Chinese teenager girl in casual clothes with a laptop in hand comes down from an elevator*

Aly: *not looking up* Ni hao. *waves with one hand types with the other*

Reborn: Looks like Aly is in writing mode. . .

Haru: Edo. . . What are you working on right now?

Aly: TFoN. . .

Haru: Tee-phu-on?

Aly: *annoyed but still staring at screen* TFoN stands for 'Together Forever, or Never' baka.

Reborn: *sighs* This is getting us nowhere. *Shoots laptop into pits and pieces* You can work on TFoN later.

Aly: *Takes a moment to realizes her laptop is broken*Once she does. . .*WHAT. THE. FUCK!?!? Why did you do that?!?!?! *Glares at both Reborn and Haru*

Haru: EEEE!!!! Alyssa-san is scary! *tries to hide*Was that really necessary Reborn-san?!

Reborn: There's only a few ways to get Aly's attention, yaoi, food, sleep, or piss her off. I did the most simplest thing to do.

Aly: Yeah but I was almost done with the next script! Now I have to start all over! Fuck! *Grabs pen and paper. Starts writing, and daggers starts to manifests in her hands*

Haru: W-what's going on Reborn-san?!

Reborn: It looks like Aly is evoking the power called 'Writer's Will' allowing her to create anything she wants in this world. *Aly starts swinging at him, he dodges* And it seems like she's using it to get revenge for her laptop.

Haru: *Undercover with helmet*You mean she can making anything happen?*Reborn nods* Then Tsuna and I. . . *Dreams of being married to Tsuna* Alyssa-san please help me! *Aly doesn't respond just keeps swinging the sharp knifes*

Reborn: *Whacks Aly with a malted* Stop being stupid for once.

Aly: *Falls to the floor*Gets back up*Looks around* Eh. . . What did you say Haru?

Haru: E-Eh. . . I was wondering if you could make it so Tsu-

Aly: No.

Haru: H-Hun? W-Why not!?!?!?

Aly: I prefer gay pairings, I'm not interested in straight parings. Only a few, and you and Tsuna aren't one of them.

Haru: EHH?

Aly: By the way, have you seen my laptop?*rubs back of head* I kinda forgotten everything since I came down here for this thing.

Reborn: It's right there. *Points to the poor laptop*

Aly: WHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?!?!?!??! Wh-What happened, my poor baby! TT_TT *Dark clouds starts to form*

Reborn: *Looks up* Looks like she's using her powers again. . . *Holds up an umbrella as it starts to rain a little*

Haru: W-Well looks like that's all for today's 'Haru Haru-Haru Dangerous Interviews' today's guest has being Alyssa-san! *Rain comes crashing down* Bye!

Aly: *In tears* P-Please check out *sniff* Together Forever, or Never. . . *sniff* If I can ever get my work back!

*Music sets in and curtain close*


End file.
